


Crunchy Blood Thieves

by orphan_account



Category: McVamps, Vamp and Crusty
Genre: Food porn I guess??, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, PWP, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire smells something delicious and acts upon his surges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crunchy Blood Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N Sorry you found this. First public attempt at smut, and it's bad >>". This was more or less meant as a One-Shot, but if people like it, guess I'll write another chapter or something. As always, crack skulls when life's dull and stay beautiful)

Blood dripped from the mouth of such a delectable vampire, his name Bartholomew. Bartholomew took great pride in his appeal, as such was shown by the overly fancy attire he wore for the raid of the Lands, painted Red by the constant draining of all citizens the vampire clan could smell out. However, there was a citizen that such caught the attention of Bartholomew, the scent his nose had picked up was that of fried sensuality covered by a strong musk of breaded crumblings of false bravado, deceitful refusal of fear. This heavy aroma brought about the most seductive thoughts, placed pressure on his most sensitive spots, his penis harder than an uncut diamond. Such was the scent of Crusty.

Crusty, crudely named such by its creator, a young Caucasian girl who had abandoned her creation in pursuit of what she deemed “Canon Wretchers,” (a code name not any to this day have been able to decode), was a handsomely crafted chicken nugget man. He hid from the oncoming onslaught, but to no avail as Bartholomew easily located the sexy piece of meat.

Bartholomew licked his lips, his face leaking hints of color across his moonlight pale skin. He moved closer, inched closer ever so slowly to Crusty, his sexual libido growing in every step, every shimmy towards the lovely fried food article.

"Pl… please don’t murder me…" Crusty croaked out, his voice withholding a screech of pure, unadulterated terror. However, his own member began hardening for no good reason. Surely he shouldn’t enjoy this, right? It was grounds for first degree murder! But… Bartholomew… his… his figure. His scent. The sounds of his step. Everything… was making him so hot. So wet. So… so utterly, unbelievably sexually needy.

"Tell me. What will you be willing to do for your life?" Bartholomew whispered, his lips resting on the ear of Crusty, who shivered under him. He nibbled upon the lobe, awaiting an answer. Crusty let out a soft moan, leaking at this point. The aphrodisiac aura this vampire was rumoured to have proved true. He could feel himself so indistinguishably hard.

"A… anything m’lord." Crusty choked out, his voice cracking. He couldn’t take it anymore. He dove his mouth upon the taller males, his body anxiously grinding his member against the thigh of his counterpart. "Anything m’lord! I’ll do anything to please you!" He nearly shrieked through the electric kisses, his tongue licking up and down the cheek of Bartholomew, his loving embrace tightening. Heat welled up inside his belly. He was close… so close… white began to fade his vision… ‘It’s erupting. It’s gonna come. I can feel it.’ Moans escaping his breaded lips. "I’m…!" He screamed, but felt something roughly grab hold of his dangerously hard cock, thumb over the slit, twisting such painfully.

"You are not to cum until told to do so." Bartholomew stated, his clothes neatly folded on the ground. At some point or another, he had removed both of their clothings. The chill of the night passed through their nude bodies. Crusty began to fidget horribly, his body desiring something his self-proclaimed master had denied.

“M’lord!…. m’lord please… so close… so very close…” Crusty pleaded, but his pleas were silenced by vicious lips attacking his own, scathing and biting and nibling so hard that such drew hints of bloody barbeque sauce, much to the delight of Bartholomew. Bartholomew broke the vicious attack moving behind Crusty, his penis rubbing along the lower lower back grooves, his pre-leakings providing all such lube he would allow for Crusty’s entrance.

Crusty moaned hard, his breath caught in his throat. He was on the verge of passing out, the pleasure was simply too great. However, a sharp nip to the back of the neck or a frustratingly stinging nipple twist brought about not only immense pleasure, but also enough pain to snap him back into conscious. One hand firmly grasping Crusty’s hard leaking member, the other exploring, exploiting every crevice, every nerve of Crusty’s body, teasingly brushing along the treasure trail, special attention to the overly sensitive nipples.

"M’lord… please… put… in… now…." Crusty whimpered, his eyes closed. He couldn’t handle any more teasing. He needed to release. He needed to shoot off yesterday.

"What do you want me to do?" Bartholomew spoke simply, probing the tight sphincter. Despite only the very tip of the tip slipping in, Crusty took in a sharp breath.

"I want…"

"You want…" Bartholomew mimicked, his pace agonizingly slow. He was so turned on. The two mixed sweat despite such a cold night. The moonlight illuminated the area, a truly beautiful sight for any onlooker Bartholomew had perceived. His body was stimulated to the point of no return, and it took all of his will to refuse busting a nut so quickly. He slipped in the entire length of his thick, slightly over average penis.

Both let out moans of ecstasy as Crusty screamed at the top of his lungs. It hurt, but felt so good. Damnit… so very deliciously good.

"Fuck me… fuck me as hard as you can." Crusty whispered, his voice betraying him, cracking as the phrase emerged from his angst demeanor.

Those two little words sent fireworks between the two as Bartholomew began pushing himself into and out of the hottest rectum he had ever had the pleasure of entering. The heat, enveloped by the tightness of it all, sent white into Bartholomew’s eyes.

Squirming from pleasure, Crusty barely supported himself upon a nearby alleywall while Bartholomew pounded into him. Clenching and loosening, his body hotter than any fever could imagine itself to be. That deep burning sensation filled his stomach again.

"M’lord… cum… please…. I need…" Crusty spoke as fast as humanly possible, his high reaching its peak.

Bartholomew answered simply with a muffled grunt, his head dug into the shoulder of Crusty. His hand loosened off Crusty’s member finally as his final thrusts were his hardest, all of which directly striking the prostate, that special sweet and sour spot inside Crusty.

Grunting, moaning, screaming, guttural noises all surfacing as Crusty’s vision went completely white, his penis erupting with volley after volley of creamy ranch sauce, extra thick. Pump after pump by his own hand milking himself dry, Crusty closed his eyes in spite of himself, his anus contracting almost painfully tight.

Bartholomew, biting hard into the shoulder of Crusty, came seconds afterward, his seed filling the chicken nugget cream puff. Sweat mixing with the scent of hard, unadulterated sex carried along with the winds of the night. As both came down from their high, Bartholomew extracting his semi-hard and quite sensitive member from the backside of Crusty, he hugged the nugget tightly.

"I’ve marked you. You are now officially by plaything until the end of your natural life. If you choose to accept such a deal, I will spare your life and will show you pleasures such as this as often as I can." Bartholomew’s eyes lit up, a smile forming on his lips. "If you refuse…" he extended his sharp nails, tracing along the jugular of Crusty’s neck. "I’ll have to dispose of you."

Crusty, shivering from the sexual activity and cool breeze along his nude body, looked up into the beautiful lavender eyes of Bartholomew, his mouth agape. He mustered a nod, before passing out and collapsing out of pure exhaustion.

Bartholomew smirked. ‘Another sex slave to my collection.’ He noted, dressing himself. ‘I simply love adopting a new pet.’


End file.
